


Music

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Biting, F/M, Fights, He's tired, Vomiting, a bottom, hungary's a top btw, italy's tired of the ust, please free him, romania is himself, this sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Hungary and Romania definitely hate each other. Yup. Definite- aw, man. Now they're making out.
Relationships: Hungary/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hungary's a top. Next question.

Hungary adored taking care of Italy. He was small and squishy and loved to try on any clothes they could find. He helped her with chores and always had a little smile on his face. She was eighty percent sure that Holy Rome thought Italy was a girl, but thought it was kind of funny and let it continue.

Her and Italy, on warm days when there was nothing to do, often went a little off into the woods. Italy liked doing art, and Hungary couldn't say no to his tiny, squishy face, so they snuck away for him to practice painting and singing.

"You're so good at singing, Italia!" she cheered, after a short performance of a song. "You're very creative! Just like your grandpa!"

"Really, Hungary?" Italy bounced up and down excitably. "Really really?"

"Really really," she chuckled, patting his little head.

"What do you think, Roma?" Italy asked the trees, suddenly.

Hungary was understandably confused. 

"Italia, your brother is still with Spain-"

"It was lovely," the trees responded.

It wasn't the trees. It was Romania. 

Italy watched, confused, as Hungary tackled the man. Romania yelped, falling but twisting to push at her. They landed in a pile, Hungary biting and scratching while Romania responded in kind. Hungary had a scary glint in her eye.

Italy hummed a death march he'd heard the other day, sitting on a tree stump to watch. They growled and hissed at each other, no words at all but somehow understanding each other. He wondered if he'd be able to understand growls one day.

It had been less than a minute, but Romania's nose was bleeding and Hungary had several bite wounds. Impressive, if not sad, Italy thought.

Italy thought back to that first dual meeting, now, as he walked out of a long talk with Austria about what was appropriate menswear, to see Romania and Hungary tangled together in a way someone might think of as sexual if they didn't know them. Italy, now a young man, couldn't help but note that they were covered in bruises and cuts.

They snapped at each other, Hungary growling about not needing help and Romania stating that if she hadn't needed help, she shouldn't have been losing. Hungary headbutted him in the face, but he kneed her in the gut. She gagged, then spit on his face, which made Romania gag. Unluckily, the sight of the other throwing up made the nausea worse. 

Italy spent the afternoon patting their backs and slapping their hands away from each other when they went to pinch or tug. He gently started humming a new song, one he'd heard recently, about lovers who killed each other. Hungary glared at him, but only for a moment. Romania, being oblivious, had no idea what Italy was humming.

Italy walked out of a meeting, talking to Germany and Japan into getting Amaretto and drinking a whole bottle each, when they walked into Hungary punching Romania in the face. He retaliated with a kick. They soon ended up on the floor. Italy sighed, heavily. Germany looked tempted to cheer Hungary on, while Japan looked concerned that two of the milder countries were hissing vulgarities at each other and fighting like feral cats.

"I wish you'd just make out already," Italy muttered.

"Why does everyone say that?" Hungary questioned, even as she shoved Romania's head into the floor.

"Fuck you," Romania snapped, biting her wrist hard enough to draw blood.

"Fuck you!" Hungary roared, biting back.

An hour later, as Italy wearily patched the pair up, he hummed Kiss With A Fist and only glared back when Hungary and Romania gave him dirty looks. 

When Italy opened a door, expecting to see France and England dry humping instead of being in the meeting, only to find Hungary pinning Romania down and the pair making out, he closed the door. He locked the door. He got out his phone and blasted Dirty Mind as loud as he could on repeat and left. They deserved it for the years of sexual tension they'd put him through.


End file.
